


while you were away

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Hermione returns home to a missing robe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Kudos: 41





	while you were away

“Have you seen my robe?” Hermione asked, not finding it on the back of the washroom door where it was usually homed.

“What?” Ron asked, emerging from behind his own towel. She gestured her head and he adopted a rather suspicious look. “Oh, er, I might know where it is.”

Before she could say anything he slipped from the room, leaving a trail of puddles in his wake.

Hermione frowned, tucking her towel around her and following after him into the bedroom. “Ron, why’s-“

He looked armored to see she’d followed, his face turning red as he retrieved it from under his pillow. Unsure of what to say she merely stared at him.

“I er-I might have slept with your robe while you were gone.” He muttered, handing it over to her without really looking at her.

“Really?” Hermione couldn’t help but ask, dropping the towel and putting her arms into the sleeves.

“Well,” Ron muttered, “it smells nice…like you after the shower.” He looked up at last and demanded, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Hermione assured him, walking over and wrapping her arms around him. “I sleep in your clothes when you’re gone.”

He softened. “I know, bit annoying how I can’t find any of my sleeping shirts anymore.”

Hermione looked at him leeringly. “Maybe you should just stop wearing shirts to bed.”

“And reward your bad behavior?” he asked and she winked at him. “Not in your dreams.”


End file.
